Black Canary
|hobby = Fighting Being with Oliver Queen Practicing her vocal cords |goals = Defeat supervillains |family = Larry Lance (father, deceased) Dinah Drake (mother, deceased) Craig Windrow (ex-husband) Oliver Queen (ex-husband) Cynthia Lance (adoptive daughter) |friends = |enemies = Darkseid Ra's al Ghul The Calculator Amazo Sinestro Witch Queen Secret Six Black Lantern Corps |type of hero = Outright Superheroine}} Black Canary is the name of a super heroine appearing in comic books published by DC Comics. Black Canary was created by the writer-artist team of Robert Kanigher and Carmine Infantino, and debuted in Flash Comics #86 (August 1947). One of DC's earliest super heroines, the Black Canary has featured on many of the company's flagship team-up titles, including both Justice Society of America and the Justice League of America. Since the late 1960s, the character has often been paired with the archer superhero Green Arrow professionally, romantically and sometime as man and wife. History As introduced during the Golden Age of Comic Books, the Black Canary was the alter-ego of Dinah Drake, and took part in crime-fighting adventures alongside her love interest and eventual husband, Gotham City detective Larry Lance. The Black Canary did not possess superpowers, but was a hand-to-hand fighter who frequently posed as a criminal in order to covertly take down criminal organizations. She also featured as a member of the Justice Society of America, the first superhero team to appear in comic books. Later stories, published during the Silver Age of Comic Books, depicted the Black Canary as a world-class martial artist with a superpower — the "Canary Cry" — a high powered sonic scream that could shatter objects and incapacitate enemies. DC Comics later adjusted its continuity to explain that Black Canary was in fact two characters, mother and daughter Dinah Drake and Dinah Laurel Lance, with stories since the Silver Age primarily focusing on the younger Black Canary and ascribing her superhuman abilities to a genetic mutation. In 2011, DC Comics relaunched its continuity, and in the process re-established Black Canary as a singular super-powered heroine, Dinah Lance (née Drake). Quotes Gallery Images Black Canart fight ckub.png|Laurel Lance as the Black Canary 640px-The Canary.png|Sara Lance as The Canary Balck canary's training.jpg|Black Canary in Young Justice Black Canary Prime Earth 0001.jpg Black Canary 005.JPG Black Canary 006.jpg Black Canary (DD).JPG|Dinah Drake as the Black Canary Laurel Lance Earth 2 as the Black Canary.png|Laurel Lance from Earth 2 as the Black Canary. Trivia *Black Canary would wear a blonde wig to hide her identity until bleaching it. See also *Black Canary (Dinah Drake) Navigation Category:Female Category:DC Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Lawful Good Category:Amazons Category:Outright Category:Justice League Members Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Man Army Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Batman Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Vigilante Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:In Love Category:Elementals Category:Parents Category:Legacy Category:Selfless Category:Arkhamverse Heroes Category:Honorable Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Martyr Category:The Icon Category:Strategists Category:Famous Category:Businessmen Category:Ninjas Category:Successors Category:Justice Society Members Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Leaders Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Superheroes Category:Seductress Category:Misguided Category:Protector of Innocence